


Not So Subtle

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: I'm so bad at titles, like they're all horrible. Anyways, a little different, but I wanted to try writing a short fic of how the three's relationship could have been discovered. If it sucks I'll just delete it. If you guys like it and there's interest, I might write one of the rest of the team finding out.This doesn't really follow HaLL, but I suppose it could.It ends awkwardly I feel like, but I was going for a comedic ending, not sure how that worked out though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at titles, like they're all horrible. Anyways, a little different, but I wanted to try writing a short fic of how the three's relationship could have been discovered. If it sucks I'll just delete it. If you guys like it and there's interest, I might write one of the rest of the team finding out.
> 
> This doesn't really follow HaLL, but I suppose it could.
> 
> It ends awkwardly I feel like, but I was going for a comedic ending, not sure how that worked out though.

As careful as they are about not getting caught, Ali and Becky figure it out. Kelley doesn’t outright say she spends a majority of her time in Seattle, but the two older defenders easily determine that the younger player has spent a lot of time with Hope and Carli.

The defenders first start to figure it out a few camps after the January camp and Kelley goes back to being her (albeit entertaining) obnoxious and overactive self.

Ali isn’t purposefully trying to catch them, but she notices that Kelley begins to spend about as much time with the couple as she does hanging out with Christen, Alex, and the New Kids. If Kelley isn’t with those five, she’s with Hope and Carli.

Becky’s had her suspicions since London. Not necessarily that the three are together, but more that there could be feelings between all three of them. There’s no way Carli could have been as okay as she was with Hope spending all her time with Kelley without feeling some amount of jealousy.

The two are sharing a room this camp and somehow it comes up in conversation (neither are much for talking about rumors, but there’s something about this topic that they make an exception).

“Do you really think they’re together, though?” Becky asked.

Ali sighed. “I don’t know, but it’s not impossible,” she replied. “Kelley clearly had a crush for Hope. Maybe the same goes for Carli,” she said.

The center back shrugged. “Maybe,” she conceded. “All I know, is there is no way Carli could have been as okay as she said with Hope spending just about every second leading up to the Olympics with Kelley without feeling even the tiniest hint of jealousy,” she stated.

“I'm pretty sure Kelley’s been hanging out in Seattle whenever she has the chance,” Ali added.

“Why do you think that?” she asked.

“Kelley was showing some pictures she took at an aquarium, and Hope and Carli were talking about having visited an aquarium during the break,” she answered. “And I know, they could have been talking about two separate ones,” she said before Becky could interject. “But, Kelley never mentioned who she went with, and Hope and Carli made it sound like someone else was with them,” she continued.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I have to ask,” Becky began. “If they are all together, you don’t have a problem with that, do you?” she asked.

The right back shook her head furiously. “No, I wouldn’t have any problems with it,” she responded. “I’m just concerned because Hope and Carli have been together longer, and if things didn’t work out, Kelley could get hurt.”

The center back nodded. “Any of them could get hurt, but Kelley could get the worst of it,” she agreed.

“I guess the question is, do we confront them about it?” Ali asked. “Maybe confront is too aggressive, but do we talk to them about it?”

“I think maybe talking to just Hope and Carli would be best,” Becky answered. “They might get pissed off at us, but they’re probably the ones that brought it up, considering this seems to have happened after Kelley basically ignored them,” she reasoned.

“Okay, but when?” Ali questioned. “I doubt they’re going to want the entire team to know,” she pointed out.

“They go down to the conference room about an hour before we’re all supposed to meet for breakfast. That might be the best time,” the center back suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds best,” Ali agreed.

* * *

 

A few days later, the two defenders walked into the team’s conference room long before the rest of the team would appear.

“Hey guys,” Hope greeted. “What’s up? No one else is normally down here at this time,” she questioned.

Ali and Becky shared a look, the center back eventually nodding.

“You’re probably going to be mad we’re asking,” she started hesitantly. “But are you guys also dating Kelley?” she asked bluntly.

The couple looked at the two in shock.

“How did you know?” Carli asked quietly. “And does anyone else know?”

“No, no, we swear,” Ali quickly assured. “Look, Kelley went from completely ignoring the two of you, to spending about as much with you as she does Alex, Tobin, and the others in that group,” she explained.

“Has it been that noticeable?” Hope asked.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Becky replied. “We weren’t purposefully looking for it, but it’s a complete turnaround from the last few camps.”

“We also don’t have a problem with it if you are together,” Ali interjected. “It’s probably still new for you guys, but we’ve noticed, and we just want to make sure none of you get hurt,” she said.

Carli sighed. “We found out that the reason Kelley had been avoiding us was because she walked in on us after the final in London,” she explained quietly.

“Well, the aftermath,” Hope corrected. “We didn’t know she had come back to the room, we thought was staying with Tobin and Alex.”

“Basically, we just started this relationship in January, so it’s still relatively new,” the midfielder confirmed. “We’re not going to hurt her,” she promised.

“Maybe not on purpose,” Ali countered. “But you guys have been together longer, and been through a lot of shit,” she reasoned. “This probably isn’t our place to say anything, but if you guys do hurt her, there will be hell to pay,” she warned.

“Trust us, we know,” Hope said. “With Alex and now you two, we’re not going to do anything to hurt Kelley,” she promised.

“Alex knows?” Becky questioned.

“Not exactly,” Carli answered. “But she knows enough from Kel to put it together if we did something to fuck everything up.”

Ali nodded. “Look, despite what we just said, we are happy for you guys,” she stated sincerely. “All three of you deserve to be happy, and we’re glad you guys found it in each other.”

Becky nodded in agreement. “And don’t worry, we won’t say a word to anyone,” she promised.

The other two smiled.

“Thanks, guys,” Hope replied.

A few of the other players entered the room, cutting the conversation short.

“Alright, we’ll leave you guys alone,” Becky said, standing up.

The right back nodded. “Oh, by the way,” she said, turning back to the couple. “You might want to consider talking to Cap, at least,” she said quietly. “She’s been watching the three of you the last couple of days, so I think she may be getting suspicious,” she explained.

The keeper groaned, laying her head on the table. “I told Kelley she was a little too handsy during huddles,” she muttered, earning laughs from the other three.

“Thanks, Kriegs,” Carli replied. “We’ll take care of it,” she said.

Ali nodded, and the two defenders left the table.

* * *

 

Later, Kelley met up with her girlfriends away from the rest of the team.

“So, what were Kriegs and Broon talking to you guys about at breakfast?” she asked. “It looked like an intense conversation.”

“Just that they know about us, and apparently Christie is getting suspicious,” Hope replied, giving the defender a slight glare.

“What? How is that my fault?” Kelley asked incredulously.

“I told you you were getting too handsy in the huddle,” the keeper answered.

“It’s not like you did anything to stop it,” the younger woman argued.

Carli rolled her eyes. “Not helping, Kel,” she said.

“Look, it’s not a big deal,” Hope said. “Just, until we talk to her, try not to be so obvious, okay?” she requested.

“Okay,” Kelley agreed.

“I think we should tell the whole team soon,” Carli said. “If Ali, Broon, and now Cap have it figured out, the rest are going to find out soon enough anyways,” she reasoned.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea,” Hope agreed. “Maybe in the next couple of camps,” she said.

Kelley shifted nervously. “Cool, because I may or may not have accidently told Alex,” she confessed sheepishly, earning exasperated looks from her girlfriends.

“Kelley!” they groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you'd like!


End file.
